


comfort

by tenderlesbians



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, heejin comfortin her gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderlesbians/pseuds/tenderlesbians
Summary: Hyunjin was completely curled in on herself with her head on her knees. She looked so, so small at that moment.Seeing the girl she loved like this made Heejin's heart ache.





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting onto kpop idols? It's more likely than u think.

Heejin was worried. She noticed her girlfriend has been acting a bit off the past week. She was more fidgety, tired and seemed to have lost her usually bottomless appetite.

 

It's not that Hyunjin didn't have enough trust in her friends, she just didn't want to burden anyone else, didn't want to seem weak, is what she said to Heejin through her tears that night in Japan.

 

They were alone in their hotel room, just chatting on one of the beds. Neither girl was able to fall asleep due to their nerves and excitement. She doesn't remember what they were even talking about, when Hyunjin suddenly started crying. This wasn't the first time Heejin saw her cry, but it was never like this. It was like something in her broke and all the built up stress and worry spilled out.

 

It was a tough night for both of them.

 

Since then a lot of things have changed, yet stayed the same. Hyunjin would try to be more open about her worries, but there were still times when it all became too much. Heejin was always there for her, as were the other girls.

 

.

 

Heejin had stopped at her girlfriend's favourite bakery and was currently on her way home. It was quite far away, but they had a day off and she wanted to surprise her. Heejin hoped it would cheer her up a bit as well. All of them had plans to go out and enjoy the day together, but Hyunjin was the only one who stayed home, saying she felt a bit too tired. Heejin wanted to stay as well to make sure her girlfriend was okay, but Hyunjin insisted she go out and have fun with the others.

 

"Hey, I'm home!"

 

The house was completely silent except for the sound of running water. Heejin dropped off all the things she was holding and went to knock on the bathroom door.

 

"Hyun, it's me. Can I come in?"

 

She could barely hear the quiet 'mhm' over the hum of water.

 

Heejin opened the door and saw the other girl sitting on the small stool in the bathtub. Hyunjin was completely curled in on herself with her head on her knees, while the water from the showerhead was just flowing freely over her back.

 

The taller girl looked so, so small at that moment. Hyunjin was always the stronger of the two, she would always protect Heejin and make her feel safe. Seeing the girl she loved like this made her heart ache.

 

The water was splattering all over her favourite shirt and her glasses were getting too foggy but that didn't matter now. Hyunjin's long wet hair was covering her face and Heejin leaned down and brushed it back. She had her eyes closed and Heejin took her face into her hands. Even though the whole room was steaming, her skin was cold.

 

"Hey."

 

Hyunjin finally looked at her, but didn't say anything. Heejin ran her thumb over her girlfriend's cheeks, hoping that would ground her at least a bit.

 

"How long have you been in here?"

 

Still silence. Heejin wanted to scream and punch herself for listening to Hyunjin and leaving her alone.

 

"Let's get you out, yeah?"

 

There was finally a nod and Heejin felt relief. Hyunjin's movements were slow and sluggish, so unlike her usual self. Heejin helped wash her girlfriend's back for her and stepped out to give her some privacy while she prepared some clean clothes.

 

Hyunjin was out soon enough. Her hair was leaving tiny puddles of water behind her, and there were still droplets of water all over her body. Paired with her facial expression and whole demeanour, she looked like a puppy that was left out in the rain.

 

Heejin lead her to sit down on their bed. (It was originally Heejin's but the nights where they weren't cuddling to sleep were very few and far in between.) She passed her the fluffy pair of sweatpants with tiny drawings of cats on them and started drying her girlfriend's hair.

 

Hyunjin was silent the whole time.

 

When her hair was dry enough not to soak her again, Heejin stood up and kneeled in front of her. She took Hyunjin's hands into hers. They were still cold.

 

Heejin took off the hoodie she was wearing. Hyunjin bought it before they even started dating; it was extremely soft and even a bit too big on her own shoulders. Eventually, it _somehow_ ended up in Heejin's closet. (She couldn't really be blamed though; it smelled like Hyunjin and when she wore it, she felt safe.)

 

Hyunjin was following her actions with her eyes and rasied her arms a bit when she realised what her girlfriend was trying to do. When the hoodie was safely on her body, she took the opportunity of Heejin standing close and put her face on her stomach.

 

They stayed like that for a while. Heejin ran her fingers through the long strands of hair and massaged her girlfriend's scalp the way she usually would whenever Hyunjin got a headache.

 

Heejin felt arms sneak around her back and pull her even closer. She leaned down and kissed the top of Hyunjin's head.

 

"Can we lie down for a bit?" She finally spoke. Heejin felt like she could breathe a bit easier.

 

"Of course baby, anything you want."

 

They slowly got beneath the blankets. Hyunjin had curled herself up again and buried her face into her girlfriend's chest. Heejin continued to hold her close and placed tiny kisses wherever she could.

 

"I'm so proud of you, you know that? Everything's gonna be okay."

 

She felt the other girl shaking and suddenly there was wetness on her shirt. Seeing her like this made Heejin want to cry too but this wasn't abot her. She just wanted Hyunjin to be happy, she wanted to protect her. As much as she wanted to though, she knew she couldn't. She could only be there for Hyunjin and remind her just how strong and amazing she was.

 

After quite a long time, the sounds of sobbing started to die down. Eventually Hyunjin's breathing evened out and she feel into a deep sleep.

 

Heejin moved the hair off her girlfriend's eyes and made sure she was completely covered by the blankets. Hyunjin's face was still covered in her own snot and tears. Heejin wiped it away the best she could without disturbing her from her sleep.

 

Looking at her like that: slighty frowning in her sleep with her eyes and nose still red, drool coming out of her slightly open mouth, Heejin thought that she might be one of the luckiest people alive.

 


End file.
